Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more centralized process controllers communicatively coupled to at least one host or operator workstation and to one or more field devices via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. The field devices, which may be, for example, device controllers, valves, valve positioners, switches and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform functions within the process control system such as opening or closing valves and measuring process parameters. A central process controller receives signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices and/or other information pertaining to the field devices, uses this information to implement a control routine and then generates control signals that are sent over the buses or other communication lines to the field devices to control the operation of the process control system.
A company may operate several process plants, each having one or more process control systems having different configurations. Performing hardware and software maintenance on such systems can be an arduous task. Because the process control systems may be located at different plant sites at different geographical locations, system engineers may be subject to frequent travel between each plant site. Alternatively, each plant site may have system engineers responsible for maintaining the hardware and software associated with the components of a process control system. In any case, maintaining a company's process control systems often involves different maintenance procedures.